


Sick Day

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's sick, Sam and Cas look after him, but it's cute DeanCas fluff, cas stays with dean, it's not exactly Destiel, sick fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean is sick, and even while he tries to pretend everything is okay, Sam sees right through his lies and orders him to bed. But Dean doesn't want to stay in bed.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago actually, but I kind of forgot about it until now. It seemed like a cute idea, so I hope y'all like it :)

Dean stumbled into the kitchen, his head felt like it was about to explode and his mouth was so dry he could hardly speak. Coffee, he just needed coffee and then he would be fine. 

It took him five minutes to locate the coffee machine because his eyes seemed to keep crossing and blurring everything around him.

“Hey,” Sam said as he entered the room. Dean only grunted in response but when Sam came closer Dean saw his eyes visibly widen. “Are you okay?” 

“‘M fine,” he rasped as he turned away from his brother to search for something to eat, even though his stomach was in complete unrest. 

“No, Dean, I don’t think you are,” Sam replied. 

“Leave it, Sam,” Dean barked as he opened the fridge. 

It was at that moment when his body decided to betray him. A hacking cough took over him and he bent over as his lungs tried to work their way up his throat. 

“Dean,” Sam said in concern as Dean tried to regain his breath. 

Once Dean could finally breathe again, he stood up and lifted his chin to face his brother. “It’s just a little cough, I’m  _ fine _ .” 

“You’re not fine, Dean, you’re sick,” Sam retorted. 

Sam’s hand came up to Dean’s arm and he began to pull him out of the kitchen. Dean struggled under his grip, but Sam’s fingers seemed to suddenly be made of steel.

“Get off me!” he growled. 

“No. You’re going back to bed and I’m going to make you some tea and soup.” 

“I don’t need you to coddle me, I’m not five.” 

Sam set Dean down on his bed and then turned to face him. “You’ve looked after me my whole life, let me look after you.” 

“Sam-” Dean protested.

“No, Dean, for once in your life, let  _ me _ help  _ you _ .”

“For the last time, I’m fine,” Dean tried to argue, but it wasn’t a very good argument as his voice chose that moment to almost completely disappear altogether. 

“Sam, Dean? Is everything alright?” Castiel asked as he poked his head into the room. Sam and Dean replied at the same time.

“Dean’s sick-” 

“-Everything's fine!”

“Dean, would you stop trying to argue with me, you’re sick and I think you need to accept it,” Sam snapped. 

“Do you need any assistance?” Cas asked. 

“Apart from making sure Dean stays in bed, I think I can handle everything else.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Dean mumbled. 

“I’ll stay with him,” Castiel offered. 

“Great, thanks Cas, I’m going to go make him some soup.” 

“I don’t need soup, I’m fine, really,” Dean tried to protest again while he pushed himself up from his bed on unsteady legs. Sam had already left the room, eager to escape Dean’s feverish declarations and so Castiel rushed forward to catch Dean as he started to sway when dizziness swooped through his body. 

“Dean, I think you need to lay down.” 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Dean slurred as Cas gently pushed him back down onto the bed. 

“Dean, you are in no way, ‘good’,” Cas said. 

A cough shook his body and he sneezed as Cas pulled a blanket over him. Dean sniffed as he blinked blearily up at Castiel. “Did they send you… to be...my like… my guardian angel or somethin’?” 

“I suppose you could think of it that way,” Castiel answered as he sat down on Dean’s bed to keep the hunter from getting up again.

Dean stared at Castiel with a glassy expression clouding his eyes. “Why?” 

“Why what, Dean?” 

“Why would you agree to that?” His voice was so raspy now that he could barely get the words out. 

“Because you’re important, Dean.”

Dean laughed, the fever made him feel like he was floating on a cloud and everything was blurry and swirling around him. “‘M not important.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“”M not.” 

“I will not argue with you on this matter, Dean.”

“”M not important, ‘m just a burden to ‘eryone around me. I mean look at me, ‘m sick ‘n ‘eryone is lookin’ after me like ‘m a kid or somethin’.” 

“Dean, you are not a burden, how could you think that?” 

Dean half shrugged under his blanket. “Always ‘ave been.” 

“Who told you that?” 

“”Eryone. Dad, Mom pro’aly thought the same, ‘n Sammy does too. ‘N all I ever do is drag you down. I mean, you ‘ad to rescue me from Hell. I was always a pro’lem.” 

“That is not true, Dean. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and Sam loves you, so did your parents.” 

Dean shook his head weakly. “You’re wrong.” 

At that moment, Sam came back into the room armed with a tray of soup, water, and tea. “Alright Dean, sit up.” 

With Cas’ help, Dean managed to prop himself against the headboard and Sam set the tray down on his lap. “‘M not hungry.” 

“Dean, you need to eat to fight off this illness,” Sam said. 

“Sam is right,” Castiel agreed. “You need to eat.” 

Dean pouted at the soup steaming in front of him and then slowly raised a spoonful to his mouth. It was hot and it burned his sore throat going down, but under Sam and Castiel’s watchful eyes he was forced to eat all of it, even though his stomach was roiling with every spoonful. 

Once Dean had eaten, Sam held out a bottle of Tylenol and shook a pill into Dean’s hand. “That’ll help with the fever,” Sam said. “Now get some rest.” 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. 

Sam and Cas left him to sleep, but Dean didn’t sleep. He waited for about ten minutes, or what he thought was ten minutes, and then he slowly stood up, stumbled out the door, and started to make his way to the staircase that would take him out of the bunker. 

He didn’t make it far before Cas stepped in front of him. “Dean, where do you think you’re going?” 

“Out,” Dean replied. 

“I don’t think so,” Cas reprimanded him as he took ahold of Dean’s arm and began to pull him back to his room. 

“Cas, let go,” he whined.

“You need to be in bed.” 

“But there’s so many cases out there,” Dean complained. 

“Sam’s already working on that.” 

“Sam’s out there alone?!” Dean asked in slight panic.

“No, of course not. Sam’s in the library, he’s just working to send out hunters to any cases he finds.”

Dean relaxed a little at that. “Oh. Okay.” 

Cas pushed open the door to Dean’s room and then helped Dean get back under the covers. “Sleep well, Dean.” 

When he woke about two hours later, he was drenched in sweat and his throat felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to it. It became clear to him a second later, when Castiel burst through the door, that he’d been screaming. 

“Dean, are you alright?” the angel asked as he sat down on Dean’s bed, a concerned hand reaching out to him.

A shiver rippled through him despite the heat his body was radiating. “I… I’m f-fine.” 

Castiel’s hand came to a rest on Dean’s arm and despite his claims of being ‘fine’, Dean leaned into the touch. “No, you’re not.” Dean didn’t object this time and Cas placed a hand on his back, moving slowly in a circular motion. “It was just a nightmare,” he reassured him.

Dean attributed his next course of action to the fever that had taken over his body because before he could think rationally, he had pushed himself into Castiel’s arms. Cas was confused at first, body stiffening against the unexpected contact, but it only took him a moment to understand what was happening and when he did, the angel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shaking body and held him close. 

“Thanks for being here, Cas,” Dean whispered. 

“I’ll always be here if you need me,” Cas replied quietly. 

When Dean let go of Cas and settled back in his bed, Castiel stood to go, but Dean’s hand stopped him. “Can you… can you… not leave? Just.. in case… I have another… ya know.” 

Castiel smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll stay if you wish it.” 

“I do.” Dean yawned, his fever was already starting to pull him under and Castiel made sure that he was warm enough before he settled down beside Dean on the bed. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean mumbled.

“Of course, Dean.” 

“You’re like… amazing.” 

Castiel smiled at that. “Thank you, Dean. I find you quite amazing as well.”

“You’ll stay here, right? You won’t leave?” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Cas confirmed. 

“Good,” Dean said over another yawn.

“Get some rest, Dean. I’ll watch over you.” 


End file.
